


Тишина

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death - Darth Maul, Gen, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Дарт Сидиус ждал самого важного сообщения от своего ученика.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 5





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Палпатин](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214303245_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-palpatina-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm), сенатор, император, ситх - и все прочее.  
> День 6, ключ: Вакуум

Дарт Сидиус ждал.

Где-то вещала о победе Амидала, где-то возбуждённо шептал ему на ухо что-то Пестаж, где-то умирал от ран Сайфо Диас, а граф Дуку, сложив с себя мантию магистра, ступал на родную планету.

Но это все было, на самом деле, не важно. Дарт Сидиус ждал – зова в Силе, сигнала комлинка, хоть чего-нибудь.  
Но вокруг была тишина. Отвратительно стылый информационный вакуум.

Дарт Сидиус ждал. Он слышал, как осыпается с шелестом фундамент Республики, но не слышал самых важных слов: "Я жив, Мастер".


End file.
